Futuro
by MethQueen
Summary: [Spoilers S05E14] Após a partida de Walter, Flynn torna-se guardião do bem mais precioso da família White.


Nevava àquela noite. Com dificuldade, o rapaz apoiava-se em suas muletas, tentando não escorregar sob o gelo que se formava gradativamente na rua de sua casa. Hesitava e, algumas vezes, desequilibrava-se, porém, não caíra em nenhum momento. Tinha vinte e dois anos e já estava mais que acostumado a caminhar em noites de inverno.

— Irmãozão! — gritou a menininha de quatro anos que montava um boneco de neve diante a casa de dois andares. Como sempre, vestia rosa, dos pés à cabeça.

— Ei, Holly! — sorriu o rapaz, sua fala debilitada como sempre fora. A menina correu desajeitada e abraçou-lhe na altura dos quadris com o mesmo cuidado que sua mãe sempre pedia para ter devido a deficiência de seu irmão mais velho. — Como você está?

— Tia Marie tá em casa. Veio jantar com a gente! — Holly abriu um grande sorriso.

— Ah, que legal... — Junior, por outro lado, não parecia tão animado com aquilo. Desde que a família – ou o resto dela – se mudou para aquela nova casa, ter Skyler e Marie no mesmo cômodo era, praticamente, sinônimo de problemas. Sentiu a mãozinha de sua irmã caçula segurar a manga de seu casaco e esforçou-se para abrir o melhor de seus sorrisos. — Ela chegou há muito tempo? A tia Marie?

— Acho que sim... — murmurou Holly, acompanhando seu irmão. — Elas tavam falando alguma coisa sobre o papai... Aí a mamãe me mandou brincar aqui fora.

Junior suspirou. Claro que precisavam conversar sobre um assunto que já haviam dado por encerrado há anos. Provavelmente fora ideia de sua tia, visto como seu passatempo se tornara culpar Walter pela morte de Hank. Não que não fosse, mas... Ela bem que podia superar, certo?

Olhou para Holly rapidamente. A menina parecia tão alheia a tudo ao seu redor que chegava a ser adorável. Entretanto, seu irmão flagrara-se lembrando do pesadelo que vivenciara anos antes. A cena de seu pai saindo de casa com a menina em seu colo, o choro de sua caçula e o desespero de sua mãe ainda eram vívidos em sua mente.

Um império de metanfetamina? Era esse o segredo de Skyler e Walter?

Estava com medo de abrir a porta de casa e deparar-se com as duas mulheres brigando. Eram irmãs, pelo amor de Deus, por que não poderiam agir como tal? Por que precisavam estar, o tempo todo, disputando para ver quem tem a melhor casa, o melhor marido, a melhor vida...?

_A vida de todo mundo foi arruinada,_ pensou. _Apenas superem isso._

— Flynn, o que foi?

Não havia notado, mas tinha parado de caminhar. Estava tão imerso em lembranças que Holly havia lhe ultrapassado. Ergueu os olhos e a observou atentamente. Parecia preocupada. E não a culpava por isso.

Soltou uma de suas muletas e sua irmã correu em sua direção. Junior falou que estava bem. Seu pulso direito tremia enquanto tentava se equilibrar em apenas um dos apoios. Com cuidado, uniu ambos em apenas uma das mãos e, com os joelhos tremendo, obrigou-se a ajoelhar no chão frio da rua. A menina apenas aguardava o próximo movimento do irmão, aparentemente pronta para ajudá-lo a equilibrar-se caso caísse.

— Por que a gente não deixa a tia Marie e a mamãe conversarem em paz... E vamos tomar um sorvete?

— Mas a mamãe disse que eu tinha que voltar pra jantar... Ela tava até te esperando.

— Eu acho que elas ainda precisam de um bom tempo juntas — sorriu o rapaz. Tratou de levantar-se, com muito esforço, e segurou-se novamente nas duas muletas. — É melhor não incomodarmos.

Desconfiada, a menina o observou, porém, não disse nada. Sempre mostrava tal expressão quando sabia que estavam lhe escondendo algo. Holly não era mais um bebê, logo começaria a perguntar sobre seu pai, e Junior sabia que tanto ele quanto Skyler, Marie, Carol ou qualquer outra pessoa próxima lhe devia incontáveis respostas. Tinha medo de quando este dia chegasse.

— Vamos, então?

Era triste pensar daquela maneira. Aquela garotinha não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada: apenas nascera no lugar e momento errado.

Mas ela representava o futuro da família White.


End file.
